Hiccup Haddock
'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III '''is the main protagonist of [[Dragons: Race to the Edge|''Dragons: The Series]]. Hiccup is the only son of Valka and Stoick the Vast, husband of Astrid Hofferson and father of Zephyr and Nuffink Haddock. Physical appearance Hiccup has the same hair color and similar frame as his mother, having her brown hair and inheriting his father's green eyes. Hiccup also lost part of his lower leg, half way down from his knee due to his Battle with the Red Death. Instead, Hiccup wears a prosthetic that he's gotten used to wearing, now being able to run with it. In Dragons: Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, Hiccup retained his original look from the film, having a long sleeved green tunic, and dark green pants. A significant difference is that his fur vest was replaced with a leather one and his one boot, while brown as the film, instead, also replaced with leather. He is about fifteen years old in the first two seasons In Race to the Edge, Hiccup has matured over the three years and now eighteen years old. He is no longer considered a runt, being the tallest of the dragon trainers at six feet tall. However, Hiccup is still on the small side. He grew into a handsome young man. His hair grew out, at least still short but long enough to nearly touch the neckline of his tunic. He has two braids in his hair and it is significantly ruffled Instead of wearing green, Hiccup's long-sleeved tunic is instead red and reaches sightly passed his waist. He wears brown leather breast plate and retains his dark green trousers. One of his shoulder paddings has the Night Fury symbol, painted in red. He made several modifications to the original prosthetic let Hiccup also has a small scar on his chin due to a Dragon accidentally scarring him with its tail. History Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Early Adventures Hiccup and his friends have a competition who has the best trick, with Hiccup and Toothless ("How to Start a Dragon Academy") "Viking for Hire" "Animal House" "The Terrible Twos" Alvin the Treacherous * "In Dragons We Trust" * "Alvin and the Outcasts" Teaching Stoick to Tame a Dragon Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Dragon Flower Heather Report Thawfest When Lightning Strikes What Flies Beneath Twinsanity Defiant One Breakneck Bog Gem of a Different Color We Are Family" Dragons: Defenders of Berk "Live and Let Fly" "The Iron Gronckle" "The Night and the Fury" "Tunnel Vision" "Race to Fireworm Island" "Fright of Passage" "Worst in Show" "Appetite for Destruction" "Zippleback Down" "A View to a Skrill" "The Flight Stuff" "Free Scauldy" "Frozen" "A Tale of Two Dragons" "The Eel Effect" "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" "Bing! Bam! Boom!" "Cast Out" Dragons: Race to the Edge "Dragon Eye of the Beholder" "Imperfect Harmony" "When Darkness Falls" "Big Man on Berk" "Gone Gustav Gone" "Reign of Fireworms" "Crushing It" "Quake, Rattle and Roll" "Have Dragon Will Travel" "The Next Big Sting" "Total Nightmare" "Team Astrid" "Night of the Hunters" "Bad Moon Rising" "Snotlout Gets the Axe" "The Zippleback Experience" "Snow Way Out" "Edge of Disaster" "Shock and Awe" "A Time to Skrill" "Maces and Talons" Heather in a fit of anger, attacks the Dragon Hunters as they imprisoned the FlightmareHowever, Hiccup arrives to see that Viggo Grimborn has already escaped. "Enemy of My Enemy" "Crash Course" "Follow the Leader" "Turn and Burn" "Buffalord Soldier" "A Grim Retreat" "To Heather or Not to Heather" "Stryke Out" "Tone Death" "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" "Family on the Edge" "Last Auction Heroes" "Defenders of the Wing" "Gruff Around the Edges" "Midnight Scrum" "Not Lout" "Saving Shattermaster" "Dire Straits" "The Longest Day" "Gold Rush" "Out of the Frying Pan" "Twintuition" "Blindsided" "Shell Shocked" "Living on the Edge" "Sandbusted" "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" "Snotlout's Angels" "A Matter of Perspective" "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" "Dawn of Destruction" "The Wings of War, Part 1" "The Wings of War, Part 2" "No Dragon Left Behind" "Snuffnut "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" "Sins of the Past" "In Plain Sight" "No Bark, All Bite" "Chain of Command" "Loyal Order of Ingerman" "A Gruff Separation" "Mi Amore Wing" "Ruff Transition" "Triple Cross" "Family Matters" "Darkest Night" "Guardians of Vanaheim" "King of Dragons, Part 1" "King of Dragons, Part 2" Relationships :Main article: Hiccup Haddock/Relationships Appearances Main article: Hiccup Haddock/Appearances Quotes Main article: Hiccup Haddock/Quotes Gallery Hiccup Haddock/Gallery Trivia * Hiccup's major difference from his book counterpart is their ages. Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Season 1 (Race to the Edge) characters Category:Season 2 (Race to the Edge) characters Category:Season 3 (Race to the Edge) characters Category:Season 4 (Race to the Edge) characters Category:Season 5 (Race to the Edge) characters Category:Season 6 (Race to the Edge) characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Hairy Hooligan Tribe Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes